Konoha Reborn
by DemonWolfKakashi98
Summary: AU more then a 100 years have passed and Konoha has advanced mildly. Technology has advanced, guns were rarely used, the ninja race is almost dead, charka is a legend, and there is no Hokage. The Hatake clan has taken over and... Full Info inside


A/n: I know I'm a horrible person for starting another story without finishing my other one but I really wanted to get this one out for it slipped from me. The chapter for TDSWM is almost done I promise you! After this chapter is done and dealt with I will put all of my attenion on TDSWM, promise!

**Konoha Reborn**

An alternate universe, more then a 100 years have passed and Konoha has advanced mildly. Technology has advanced, guns were rarely used, the ninja race is almost dead, charka is a legend, and there is no Hokage. The Hatake clan has taken over and most of the villagers have become the clans servants. Sakumaru is the ruler of the village. In this story, Kakashi was taken in by Sakumaru after his fathers suicide when he was 5. Kakashi, Rin, Gai,, Kurenai, and whoever else I forgot are all 16, Asuma and whoever else is older then Kakashi are 17. Obito was never born, sorry. Because of this Kakashi has both his eyes and never had that meaningful talk that changed his life. Also he doesn't wear a mask in this story. Enjoy.

"Here is your tea Kakashi-sama"

"Thank you Kurenai."

Kurenai bowed and turned to leave her masters office.

"Kurenai would you lock the door and take a seat, I'd like to speak with you on an important matter." Kakashi said, he motioned to the seat in front of his desk once Kurenai had locked the door.

"Kurenai you have been working here for almost all your life now, correct?"

Kurenai nodded

"Well I have just received some news of you dating a Sarutobi, is this true?"

Kurenai hesitantly nodded.

Kakashi sighed, "My uncle would not approve of this and you know that. However you are just 16 it's understandable. How old is this Sarutobi?"

"H-he is 17, my lord." Kurenai did not want to give any information of her forbidden relationship, but she should count herself lucky that Kakashi Hatake, who is also 16, is talking to her rather then his uncle, Sakumaru Hatake.

"And his name?" Kakashi asked

"Asuma Sarutobi, my lord"

"Hmm," Kakashi thought for awhile before asking more questions. "Are you happy with him? Does he treat you right?"

Kurenai almost jumped out of her skin when Kakashi asked these questions. She felt some anger toward her master for accusing her boyfriend of hurting her, but the anger passed when she realized that it would not help her current situation. "Of course he treats me right and I am very happy with him!"

Kakashi gave a small smile. "Then why don't you leave this place?"

"What?"

"I am giving you permission to leave and start a new life with someone you love and might have a future with. So go I shall cover for you and if it doesn't work out come find me, do you understand?"

"Y-yes master! Thank you Master!"

Kakashi held his hand up. "Please I am not your master anymore call me Kakashi and you are welcome. What is this Asuma character doing now?"

"He is working with his father"

"Well then you may leave now and give the good news. Yuhi Kurenai you are here by free of being a maid of the Hatakes."

"Thank you Kakashi-sama!"

Kakashi watched her leave , closing the door after her. Now all that needs to be done is to deal with his uncle.

Kakashi smiled to himself.

One down, about a hundred more to go.

~_~_~_~

The next day all the maids and butlers were surprised to see their master Kakashi come from his quarters with a black eye and several cuts and bruises. What worry them the most was his abdomen bleeding furiously his white shirt was now a deep red. What surprised them the most was that he just walked to his office like he was never injured!

Gai and Rin looked at each other, then quickly went to work, this was not new to them. Gai got some bandages and salve but he didn't dare to get a medic, he knew that Kakashi-sama would be upset. Rin made some calming tea with special herbs, usually it would be Kurenai bring the tea to the master but she apparently doesn't work their anymore, it was very suspicious.

Gai knocked on the office door and entered when he heard the soft 'come in' but Kakashi regretted saying it once he spotted the bandages.

Kakashi soon found himself standing gritting his teeth against the pain while Gai applied the salve and bandages. He sighed in relief when he was able to sit on his couch and was grateful when Rin handed him his cup of tea. Kakashi watched Gai leave the room but Rin stayed, he was confused by this.

"Is there something you needed Rin?"

Rin looked up, she blushed, "N-no Kakashi-sama I was just leaving."

Kakashi smiled as Rin went to the door. She was indeed more entertaining and interesting then Kurenai.

"Oh, Rin? Could you do me a favor please?"

Rin turned and bowed, "Of course, Kakashi-sama."

"I need another white shirt, this one is soaked in blood. Could you get me one from my quarters?"

Rin nodded and left, a faint blush painted her cheeks.

Kakashi grinned. Interesting indeed.

-`_~_~_~_~_-`

Rin had gone to her masters quarters and she found Anko along the way.

"Rin! Hey, Rin! Wait up!" Anko yelled. She was trying to get to Rin while at the same time trying to keep her maid's skirt from flying up, enough people were watching already."

"Anko is something the matter?"

"You bet there is!" Anko answered a little louder then she should, when she realized that she lowered her voice so only Rin could hear. "Did you hear about why Kurenai left?"

"No, I did not."

"Hmph, well I heard that Kakashi had raped her and his uncle sent her away so the Hatakes wouldn't get in trouble."

"Anko! That's just a rumor! You should treat Kakashi-sama with respect!" Rin said incredulously, she would not believe it!

"Oh I forgot, little miss goody goody is in love with Hatake-rapist!" Anko said all to loudly.

Rin turned a brilliant shade of red, "Anko! Please be quiet!" she hissed quietly.

"Fine, fine I'm bored already. Besides I'll probably be the one to clean up his shirt." Anko said in disgust, "I can't believe we're being forced to work for a rapist like him. See ya Rinny!"

Rin eyebrow twitched by the nickname that her so-called "friend" gave her. She shook her head and resumed her trip to her masters quarters. Even she didn't have to hear Anko anymore she could hear other maids and butlers whispering amongst themselves.

_"I heard that he tied her up and threatened her with a knife to her throat!"_

_"Is it true that the very leader of the Hatakes, young masters own uncle, stood by and watched the happenings without stopping it?"_

_"Does thing mean that Kakashi-sama is taken?" _

Rin scoffed at the last comment. Really some of the girls here had no dignity at all!

Rin almost sighed in relief when she reached the door of her masters quarter and quickly gathered a clean white shirt from the masters closet.

She practically ran back to her masters office so no one would stop her to talk and so she wouldn't hear anymore accusing rumors.

Rin stopped in front of the door of the office. She didn't want to just burst into the office and make Kakashi-sama wonder if there was something wrong. So she stood there for about a minute to calm herself down enough to enter. When she did enter she did so silently in case her master had fallen asleep. Rin smiled at the scene she saw.

Kakashi was in the same place Rin had left him, he appeared to be nodding off. His eyes would close and then his head would fall to his chest; after a handful of seconds his head would snap up. He was trying to fight sleep and stay awake but by the looks of it, he was losing the fight.

Rin really hated the fact that she had to snap him out of his little daze.

Rin frowned. Actually Kakashi hadn't even had a wink of sleep for the past few days. She could always help him into a clean shirt later when he was well rested. Rin was halfway in closing the door when she heard Kakashis tired voice.

"Where are you going, Rin?"

Rin froze in her tracks, she did not expect Kakashi to be awake or at least "on this earth".

"I'm sorry Kakashi-sama, I thought you were trying to sleep." Rin entered the room and approached her master.

Kakashi exhaled, "I was."

Kakashi refused Rins help in standing up, he gritted his teeth as pain shot up and down his spine. He discarded his blood-soaked shirt and allowed Rin to help him put on the clean one.

"Thank you Rin, that will be all, you better return to your chores."

Rin bowed and left the office.

Kakashi sighed as she left. He had a meeting today and he mentally groaned thinking about it. The Hatakes were meeting with the village council in a friendly little meeting.

Yeah right.

It was more like The Hatakes vs. The Council as Kakashi thought about it more. He _really_ didn't want to be apart of it.

Kakashi stiffened, someone was here.

"You should relax nephew. The meeting shall be over as quickly as it starts; just remember they are more afraid of you then you are of them. Besides, I'll be right there with you."

_Is that supposed to make me feel better? _Kakashi could almost hear the smirk in his uncles mocking tone.

"Just remember to be early this time Nephew." With that Sakumaru disappeared.

"Yeah…" Kakashi replied to the empty space of his office. _Like that'll ever happen._

Kakashi had found out, on accident really, that if he was late to a meeting, ceremony, or training his uncle would become so annoyed with him.

Kakashi had received punishment to each of the times he was late, but last night was different. Last night he was punishment for, not being late, but for letting one of the servants go free.

Kakashi sat in his chair behind his desk and sighed.

Today was going to be a long day.

Tbc or no?


End file.
